Seasons in the Sun
by Gaia Storm
Summary: My first songfic...I expect flames...this is really bad. DDA-ish...um...Please review.


Artist:

A/N: This is my first songfic, so please review. Sorry if it's a little depressing, but it's a depressing song, so now I gotta write a depressing fic. I guess it could be classified as a DDA. If so, then it's my first real DDA. Don't blame me. BTW…the song is called _Seasons in the Sun and it belongs to Westlife. All of Tammy's characters belong to Tammy. The lyrics are italicized, and please *read* them!!! :::Cough:::Lyra!:::Cough::: Oh, excuse me…_

I coughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BTW…this is set about forty years after Kel becomes a knight, so Alanna is about 80. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Seasons in the Sun

_Goodbye to you, my trusted friend  
We've known each other since we  
Were nine or ten  
Together we've climbed hills and trees  
Learned of love and ABC´s  
Skinned our hearts and  
Skinned our knees_

__

_~_

__

Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, often called the Lioness, sat by her husband's bed, tears rolling down her face. Baron George of Pirate's Swoop was entering the last days of his life. She couldn't bear to think that today might be the last day that the former Rogue of Corus could, or would, ever see the sun again. 

~_  
  
Goodbye my friend it's hard to die  
_When all the birds are singing  
In the sky  
Now that spring is in the air  
Pretty girls are everywhere  
Think of me and I'll be there

__

_~_

__

Alanna and George had met a long time ago, back when Alanna was disguised as a boy and training as a page in the palace at Corus. They were married after she became a knight.

~_  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were  
Just seasons out of time_

__

_~_

__

A year or so ago, George had fallen ill. The best healers and mages in Tortall were helpless as the illness attacked his immune system, making him more vulnerable to other bacteria and viruses.

~_  
  
Goodbye papa, please pray for me  
I was the black sheep of the family  
_You tried to teach me right from wrong  
Too much wine and too much song  
Wonder how I got along

__

_~_

__

Alanna remembered the good old days, when she had just met George. Back in the days of the Dancing Dove, George had taught her many things. Now, he would never again sing a nasty song or drink a tankard of ale in one gulp.

~_  
  
Goodbye papa, it's hard to die  
_When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that spring is in the air  
Little children everywhere  
When you see them I'll be there

__

_~_

__

"Alanna." George whispered weakly. She squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." She said, trying to mask the sorrow in her voice.

"Don't cry, Alanna." He said, reaching up and brushing hair out of her face. "Please don't cry. I'm moving on to a better place."

"No." She whispered fiercely. "George, don't leave me!" 

~_  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the  
Seasons have all gone  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like  
The seasons have all gone_

__

_~_

__

George struggled to see Alanna's face. His eyesight was going quickly, deteriorating, just like the rest of him. He could barely see her, but he could hear her as she tried not to cry. He felt such an inner sorrow. *I can't lose her!* He said to himself, but even as he said it, he knew that it was no good.

~_  
  
Goodbye Michelle my little one  
_You gave me love and helped   
Me find the sun  
And every time that I was down  
You would always come around  
And get my feet back on   
The ground

__

_~_

__

Alanna looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, not letting go of George's hand.

"Mom?" Thom asked, opening the door slightly. "The twins want to see dad."

"Come in, all three of you." Alanna sighed, then turned towards George. "George? George the children are here to see you." She whispered to him. He smiled.

"Good." He said, then waved to his three children. "Come here."

"Dad."Alianne said, hugging him. "Mom, is he going to die?" She asked.

~_  
  
_

_Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing_

_In the sky  
Now that spring is in the air  
With the flowers everywhere  
I wish that we could both be there_

__

_~_

__

"Mom, is he going to die?" Alianne's words rung through the suddenly silent room. George looked up at his daughter, or, he tried to.

"Alianne, oh Alianne." He whispered. "Yes, Alianne, I'm going to die."

"But why?" She wailed. "Why here? Why now?"

~_  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
But the stars we could reach were  
Just starfish on the beach_

__

_~_

__

Of course, George couldn't answer that question. Neither could Alanna, or Alianne's brothers. There was no real reason, except that the Black God had finally come for George.

~_  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
But the stars we could reach were  
Just starfish on the beach_

__

_~_

__

Alanna could tell that the end was near, so she told he kids to stand aside a minute. She clutched her husband's hand and kept whispering to him. Finally, a shudder swept through him. His eyes opened wide.

"Alanna," he cried, "Alanna, I love you. I love you, Alanna." With that, he was gone. Alanna broke down in tears, her wracking sobs tearing through the silence.

~_  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
_But the wine and the song like the  
Seasons have all gone

__

_~_

__

"No! George, you cannot leave me here like this! George!" She sobbed, but it was no use. She could hear the children crying behind her, and she knew that she should go to them, but she couldn't leave George's side. "George…" She cried, clutching his hand. Finally, her children had to pull her away from him. For days, she refused food. They could coax a little water into her every now and then, but just enough to keep her alive. Two weeks after George's death, Thom found Alanna dead in her bedroom.

~_  
  
All our lives we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were   
Just seasons out of time_

__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__

A/N: I know, it sucked. Who cares? Just review. See the pretty blue box down there? USE IT! Please? 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\ /

\/


End file.
